Paying for the Damage
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: Sasuke's rape sends Naruto into an emotional spiral downward. They want to protect eachother, to be there for eachother. But Sasuke needs more than Naruto knows. [mini fic, yaoi, rape, violence] COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 Unwanted Return

A/N: Lizz: This is a little thing for my good friend, Naughty Sensei! I'm doing a NaruHina, and she doesn't like that pairing, but is still sweet enough to read it and give me advice, plus she's uber cool, I thought I'd write her this little Sasunaru. I don't expect it to be too terribly long.

Anyway, it's about Sasuke's rape and how Naruto helps him deal with it through teaching him that you can get close again even after you've been hurt before.

Yeah Yeah, well at least its not like my other shounen ai where every time the uke gets hurt and the seme has to take care of them..

**Warning: This fiction contains descriptive rape, yaoi, and other mature subjects.**

-Disclaimer: I own nothing, stop sending me anthrax.-

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**Unwanted Return  
**

Sasuke's body smacked the wall hard. "Ita-!" he screamed out in pain, falling to the floor.

Itachi knelt down and whispered, "I came back just for you, little brother."

He kicked the smaller Uchiha in the stomach, "What's wrong? You aren't happy to see me?"

Sasuke groaned, and pulled his legs into the fetal position. Itachi grabbed his little brother by the wrist, and drug him over to the futon in the corner, tossing him down. He ripped off Sasuke's shirt, and sunk his canines into the his shoulder.

Sasuke screamed, but couldn't break out of Itachi's hold. Laughing, he promptly began yanking off his brother's shorts and underwear.

Itachi squeezed his penis, making Sasuke cry out and more tears gush down his bruised face. He flipped Sasuke onto his stomach, and pinned him down easily using one hand on his lower back. The other hand he used to push a finger into the boy's anus, working it around inside of him, drinking in Sasuke's cries of agony. He put another finger in, stretching his little brother's rectum, making him tear.

He took his fingers out, and prepared to destroy Sasuke. He turned Sasuke back over, to see that he was fully erect.

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't help it. His body was still young, and he was unable to control his lower region's ability to tell pleasure from pain.

"Filthy little boy," Itachi hissed, slapping Sasuke across the face. He took a moment to remove his pants, rubbing his cock to make it hard and saying, "Oh, Sasuke, you'll like what I have for you."

He rose to his knees, and grabbed Sasuke by the hips. The boy screamed out, pleading and begging his older brother to stop, but Itachi listened to none of this.

Instead, he shoved inside of Sasuke, forcing himself inside all the way. Sasuke covered his eyes, and his screaming voice went shrill, but his attempts to reach someone outside of the small shack they were in, were feudal.

Itachi screamed, "Look at me, Sasuke!"

He thrust into him repeatedly, sending blood running down the little Uchiha's back to pool on the futon. When Sasuke wouldn't look back, he thrust harder.

Sasuke screamed in pain, and came, soaking himself with liquid. But Itachi still didn't let up. He didn't stop until_ he _was done, and he wouldn't stop until_ he _had finished with him.

Itachi tore at his brother's belly with his nails, causing Sasuke to cry more. "Fuck!" he screamed, filling Sasuke's chamber with his cum. Itachi paused to catch his breath and pull out. The boy leaked out red and white, and the older male laughed at the pitiful sight. "I bet that's worse than death, hm?"

The older Uchiha pulled his pants back up and zipped them. Itachi left after kicking his little brother once more in the back, locking the shack behind him.

Sasuke could feel himself blacking out, but he couldn't die. He had to kill Itachi... but he wanted sleep, he wanted help, so badly. The boy layed sprawled on the futon in pain, surrounded by a heavy stench, drifting off.

- - -

Hatake Kakashi walked through a forest, searching for the final member of Team 7. He had told Sakura and Naruto to wait back at their meeting place, the ramen shop.

The reason Kakashi thought Sasuke might be in this forest is because he normally came here to train by himself. He knew there was a shack nearby where Sasuke would take his breaks at. He knew all of this because Kakashi actually perferred to train in this area himself, not too far away.

The Jounin saw the shack, and headed to it. He was suprised to find the door locked. He banged on the door, "Sasuke! Are you in there?"

He heard coughing inside. "I'm coming in!" he warned, before taking a running start at the door. Kakashi slammed against it with his entire might, flying into the room and hitting the wall opposite. Then he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi screamed, kneeling down next to him on the soiled futon. He knew it was rape, and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't hold on much longer. Searching the shack, he found an old blanket and wrapped the boy in it, rushing back to the town.

- - -

"Eehh... Sasuke where are you?" Sakura complained to herself, picking at her ramen.

Just then, Kakashi came running past them with Sasuke in his arms. The two Chuunin saw Kakashi jet off, and instantly jumped out of their seats to chase him. He was headed to Tsunade's.

"I wonder where Sasuke is!" Naruto shouted over to Sakura, running beside him.

The pair dodged everyone, racing after Kakashi, and finally stopping when they reached Tsunade's door.

They could see Kakashi inside, rushing to get to the stairs. Without another second's hesitation, they pulled open the doors and ran to catch up to their sensei. And they finally did, on the staircase.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto chimed in unison, "did you find Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi looked back, and nodded. It was this time that they noticed Sasuke was in his arms. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, and tears filled her eyes. She whipped around, and ran back down the steps, out of the building.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

He still followed Kakashi, but with one arm slightly outstreched. "Sasu-"

Kakashi reached the top of the steps and walked into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade! I have an emergency."

Tsunade stepped out from behind her desk, and approached Kakashi, holding her arms out to take the patient. Kakashi carefully complied.

She looked at the boy's face, bruised and bloody, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade took Sasuke over to a hospital-like bed nearby, and set him down gently. She unwrapped him from the blanket, and gasped. "Kakashi, do you know who did this?"

"Maybe..."

Naruto walked in, and rushed over to Sasuke. His face screwed up when he saw his condition. "What- Did Sasuke get..."

His voice trailed off, and tears began forming in his soft blue eyes. "Tell me he'll be okay, baa-chan!"

Tsunade hugged Naruto and rubbed his back, "We're going to do the best we can, don't worry."

Naruto sat at the foot of Sasuke's bed, and held his head in his hands, "Who did this?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "From the chakra I could sense in the room, I do have a guess."

Naruto lifted his head, and Tsunade looked back at him from caring for Sasuke.

"There's only one ninja who had power like this that would want to come back here for him," he paused, "Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto balled up his fists in rage. Tsunade frowned and turned back to Sasuke, wiping dirt and dried blood off of his face.

_"I will kill Itachi, no matter what the costs," _Naruto promised himself, and his Kyuubi growled.

* * *

A/N: You like? Next chapter very soon, promise! 

--Lizz--


	2. Ch 2 Sworn

A/N: Uhhh... Lizz answers the reviewers!

**Naughty Sensei... **Well Duh! I'd never make it NaruSasu! You know when Naruto is on top it's rape, and Sasuke has already been scarred enough! What kind of sick bitch do you take me for? XDD;

**SpottedShadow2947... **daww thank you!

**lightningbender... **Wow don't hurt Itachi leave that to Naruto! and also see my reply to Naughty Sensei above

**Idioten... **XD Itachi will get what's coming to him, no worries!

* * *

_Last Time..._

"There's only one ninja who had power like this that would want to come back here for him," he paused, "Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto balled up his fists in rage. Tsunade frowned and turned back to Sasuke, wiping dirt and dried blood off of his face.

_"I will kill Itachi, no matter what the costs," _Naruto promised himself, and his Kyuubi growled.

-Chapter 2-

**Sworn**

Naruto was sent home at around 5 so that Tsunade could care more for Sasuke and Kakashi could talk with her.

As he walked in the door, Naruto saw his answering machine was flashing. He pressed the button, and started disrobing while listening to it.

Sakura's voice was shakey, "N-Naruto... It's Sakura. I know Sasuke was r-raped, but can you come over as soon as you get this?"

A beep signalled the end of the recording. Naruto sat down on his bed and looked out the window. Down the road he could see Tsunade's office. He wanted to go back there so much. He lied back in his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Sasuke..."

His best friend, and secret love was beaten and bruised by the last remaining member of his family. Right now all the blond wanted was a little reassurance. The same thing Sakura wanted. So Naruto threw on a clean teeshirt and left to go visit her.

- - -

Naruto knocked on the wooden door at the Haruno residence. Sakura opened it, and flung herself at Naruto. He was a little shocked, but held her and let her cry nonetheless. "Sakura, shouldn't we go inside?"

Sakura sniffed, and nodded, walking back inside with Naruto behind her.

The two sat down at a traditional Japanese table and were silent a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Sakura spoke, "Tea?" she offered.

Naruto shook his head, "What did you need to talk about?"

Sakura set down the teapot, "Well, I suppose I just didn't want to be alone."

He nodded, "Me neither."

"Tsunade will fix him up, won't she?"

"I don't know anyone better than her. Baa-chan's real good. That's why she's Hokage!"

Sakura smiled a little, "When can we go see him?"

"I'm guessing tomorrow," Naruto replied.

Naruto stayed a bit more, and helped Sakura get her mind off of Sasuke. When it was getting dark, Naruto decided it was best for him to get home and get some rest.

On the walk home, Naruto thought it seemed colder than usual. The once bright sky was dark now, and clouds were rumbling above him. A few small drops of water increased to a full downpour as he made his way to his apartment.

"Naruto," a voice came from behind the boy.

He looked back, but it was hard to see anything through the heavy rain. "Who is it?"

A dark chuckle could be heard, "Naruto, you're gonna get me huh?"

Naruto could see the outline of a tall man in a cloak approaching him. He quickly whipped out a kunai and took a battle stance, "What do you want?"

"It's me, Itachi."

Naruto's heart flared and he ran at the figure. Just as he was about to stab his kunai into it, the figure dissapeared.

Naruto collapsed on the ground, panting madly. A door slid open next to him, and a young girl squeaked, "N-Naruto-kun?"

He looked up, "Hinata..."

"Are you okay?"

Naruto stood up, his eyes glued to his feet, "Ogenkidesu, arigatou," he replied, and ran the rest of the way home.

Naruto didn't even turn on the lights as he ran to his bed an collapsed on it. He began sobbing onto is sheets, which were already becoming soaked from his clothes. Soon he found sleep tugging at his mind, so he let it in.

- - -

Naruto woke up very early, feeling like hell. His mind instantly went to Sasuke. There was no way Kakashi would have them do a mission today, so he took his cold clothes off and put on new ones. He wanted to see Sasuke now.

The blond left without eating, and made his way as quickly as possible to Tsunade-baachan's office.

Sasuke was still asleep, and Tsunade was tending to a wound on his back. Naruto pushed open the door and walked over to Sasuke, pulling up a chair. He took his hand, stroking it gently.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto, "It's only 5 a.m., Naruto, you should be home."

"I've rested enough. I just want to see Sasuke," he pleaded.

Sasuke's eye lids flitted open, revealing his soft brown eyes. "Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, "I'll give you some time with him," and with that, she walked out of the room.

"Sasuke, you're awake," Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, tell me something," Sasuke said, straining a bit.

"Hm?" he would tell him anything he wanted right now.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Do you love me?"

The blond tensed, and he could feel blood rushing through his body, "I do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Hey."

"Sasuke?"

"I love you, too, dobe."

* * *

A/N: Aww dey luff each other! 

Beah, short chapter, but whatever... it's good right?

--Lizz--


	3. Ch 3 Visiting LEMON

A/N: Reviewer answer time!

**narutomania... **Eh... I thought it went fine... but thanks, I'll take that into consideration.

**SpottedShadow2947... **Everyone loves corn! XDD

**FMA-lover16... **No worries, I like this fic, so updates shall be regular

**KrazyFairy... **Heh, yesh, teh angst will flow!

**InuyashaWB... **Aw, thank you for being so into it!

* * *

_Last Time..._

"Naruto, tell me something," Sasuke said, straining a bit.

"Hm?" he would tell him anything he wanted right now.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Do you love me?"

The blond tensed, and he could feel blood rushing through his body, "I do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Hey."

"Sasuke?"

"I love you, too, dobe."

-Chapter Three-

**Visiting**

Hearing these words, Naruto smiled. He'd always loved Sasuke, well, not at first, but after a few weeks of being placed in the same team with him, they were creating a bond. Especially when he thought Sasuke had been killed. Naruto's rage was uncontrollable. He would do anything to protect Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the same. No one would ever take Naruto away from him. He hated being incapacitated by his brother. His lying, stupid, sadistic monster of a brother. But he could only see it as fuel. Another trial he had to pass. He would kill Itachi now, with his bare hands, rip apart his skin, make him feel more pain than he put on Sasuke. Sasuke rolled over onto his back, and looked longingly at the blond.

"Sasuke, kiss me," Naruto said, leaning over to his friend.

Sasuke let out a "ha," in agreement, and allowed their lips to meet. He pressed against him slowly, the weight of Naruto's head leaning on him comfortably. He licked at Naruto's lips, coaxing him to open them, and he obliged. Their tongues tangled, slipping around, feeling the insides of each other's mouths. "_He tastes so sweet," _Sasuke noticed, interested. They both were pouring out feelings throught this kiss. Feelings of hurt, being lost, lust, confusion, but most of all, desperation.

Naruto broke the kiss, feeling a tear running down his cheek, reminding him of what he had sworn. "I-"

"Don't stop," Sasuke mumbled, trying to pull Naruto back toward him, but he was already getting up and walking to the window.

Naruto wiped away the tear, "I can't stay here."

Sasuke exhaled, fighting back the urge to throw a hissy fit at their lips separating, "Don't try to fight my battles. Stay away from Itachi, he'll kill you,"

Naruto shook his head, and looked back at Sasuke, letting a sudden rage out, "I don't care! I've got to do something. I can't just stay here and let him live without punishment!"

"I'm telling you, Naruto," Sasuke said, a most serious face on, "Do not chase after him, it will be worse than letting him go."

"How can you say that?" Naruto walked toward his dark-haired love, he wanted so much to run his fingers through his hair, to kiss him until time ended, but was still so hurt by what Sasuke was saying, "After everything he's done to you, and you still would rather he live free?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Naruto, do you think I'm stupid? Of course I don't want him walking freely! I also don't want you dead!"

Naruto was about to spit a comeback, but held his tongue, "But-"

He looked down, letting his eyes shoot daggers at the floor. Sasuke brought a bruised hand to his forehead, "Maybe you should go."

Naruto fixed his gaze on Sasuke. He made his way over to Sasuke, and nudged him over, joining the boy in bed. Sasuke stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. The blond leaned up, kissing the Uchiha's bare neck, and whispered, "I just want to protect you."

"Stop talking like that," Sasuke said, opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms, "I'm the one who has to take care of us, usuratonkatchi."

Sasuke turned on his side, being careful not to bump a bruise, and snaked his arms around Naruto's waist, "You can't be a superhero. Let me make everything right, okay?"

Sasuke sealed his promise by kissing Naruto lightly on his temple, running a hand under his orange shirt to his chest, massaging him gently.

Naruto shuddered, and tears once again slid down his cheeks. How could Sasuke be so cold, yet know exactly how to handle him?

The brunette licked Naruto's tears, tasting small saltwater drops on his tongue. He was sure to hold Naruto until all of his tears were long gone. He never wanted the boy to be pained by him. This was his fault. If he had been on his way to meet Team Seven, and not dicking around training...

Once the blond was settling down, almost comfortable enough to let sleep meet him, Sasuke ran his hand back down the blond's torso, stopping at his pants. Naruto stopped his hand, and stared into Sasuke's eyes, which seemed to darken with want. "Naruto, just let me..." Sasuke's voice trailed off, and Naruto released his hand.

Quickly but steadily, Sasuke undid Naruto's jeans and ran his fingers down inside. Naruto gasped, but his lips were caught up by Sasuke's, forcing Naruto to relax.

Sasuke wrapped a hand gently around the boy's member, and pulled it out of his pants. The cool air of the room seemed even colder by the sensitivity in that area. He let his fingers caress along the shaft, bringing it to full stiffness. Their kiss broke, leaving the boys gasping for air and Naruto blushing madly. Sasuke pulled his hand back, but his blond partner gave a soft hiss and groan of dissaproval. Sasuke got the message clearly, returning his hand to grope Naruto.

Naruto's hands were busy fufilling his earlier needs, enjoying the softness of Sasuke's hair and small, yet firm muscles. He couldn't touch him too hard, in fear of making injuries worse. He moved his hips to meet Sasuke's touches, moaning under their kiss. Sasuke traced kisses along Naruto's jawline, nipping at the soft pale flesh. He was hard now, and his pants were painfully tight. He guided a busy hand belonging to Naruto down to his pants, where there was little fumbling, thanks to medical shorts with a worn out elastic waistband.

Naruto's reluctant hand brushed Sasuke's erection, earning him a soft watery moan. Sasuke pushed against his hand, though he wouldn't need much more help to reach the edge, his fingers wrapped around Naruto's penis were pretty much an automatic orgasm. Naruto got the hang of it after a few test pumps, and soon fell into rythmatic motion with his own pleasuring.

Naruto stuttered, "I'm almost go-"

Sasuke grunted in reply and rasped, "Alright, let's-"

They both released, covering their bellies and Naruto's shirt in liquid. They let go of each other's members and Naruto brought his hands up to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply before breaking it, each of them gasping for air. Sasuke fixed his shorts, and tucked Naruto's shaft back inside of his pants before re buttoning them. Naruto's eyes looked over Sasuke's face. "Sasuke, are you going to be okay?"

"Hush," Sasuke replied, kissing him again, "go to sleep," he pushed Naruto's head under his chin and pulled the covers over them, hiding the mess underneath.

Naruto couldn't sleep, but instead just steadied his breath and took to staring at a spot of sweaty flesh on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke, on the other hand, soon fell asleep, leaving Naruto restless and sticky with cum. The blond decided it was best if he just try to let sleep find him. He shifted his body against Sasuke, and shut his eyes, leaving the rest to time.

* * *

A/N: How bout that lemon eh? or was it even a lemon? more of a lime, maybe. Either way, it was sexy. XD  



	4. Ch 4 Warning

A/N: Hey! Yeah I know you guys are like "ZOMFG Now she updates!" XD but yeah sorry about that. Short chappie this time, sorry again! Oh god I sound like Tohru Honda someone shoot me. Lawl. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

_Last Time..._

"Hush," Sasuke replied, kissing him again, "go to sleep," he pushed Naruto's head under his chin and pulled the covers over them, hiding the mess underneath.

Naruto couldn't sleep, but instead just steadied his breath and took to staring at a spot of sweaty flesh on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke, on the other hand, soon fell asleep, leaving Naruto restless and sticky with cum. The blond decided it was best if he just try to let sleep find him. He shifted his body against Sasuke, and shut his eyes, leaving the rest to time. 

-Chapter Four-

**Warning**

Tsunade slid open the door and was greeted by the sight of Naruto fast asleep next to Sasuke. Although a bit suprised, she shrugged it off and went back to her desk, grabbing a folder and walking back out the door.

Sasuke awoke feeling happy. He felt like he could go running, but knew he couldn't, he was still just barely able to move his legs. He buried his face in Naruto's bright hair and sniffed, inhaling his scent, trying to take all of this moment in. Naruto gave a small mewl, and shifted a tiny bit. "Naruto," Sasuke started, gently trying to wake him up, "Hey, I wish you could stay longer, but if old hag finds out about the stuff we did..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke sleepily, "But I want to stay here with you."

"Come on," he said, nudging him.

Naruto smiled and nodded, rolling out of the bed and grabbing his orange jacket, putting it on to cover his dirty shirt. "Fine then," he replied, a little grumpy about being kicked out. He walked home silently in thought, considering if he should listen to Sasuke and stay away from Itachi or if he should go after him for the revenge he wanted so badly.

Ignoring the 'hello's' he received, Naruto made his way to his house, pushing open the door. He undressed as he walked, tossing the clothes on the floor. He arrived at the bathroom, and stared into the mirror, rubbing his temples. _'This is going too fast,' _Naruto thought, stepping back from the mirror and into the shower.

The water was warm, just on the edge of hot, exactly how Naruto preferred it. He let the beads of water pound down on his face. He took some of the water in his mouth, and spit it out. He lathered some shampoo into his hair, breathing in the light scent.

_'Sasuke.'_

Sasuke was perfect in every way. He was an skilled and honorable ninja, everyone liked him, and deep down, even though Naruto didn't want to admit it, he wanted to be like Sasuke.

He washed the shampoo out, letting the bubbles run down his body, cleaning him. He stood for a while onder the steam and water, rolling his neck, encouraging it to crack a few times. He turned off the water and stepped out.

_'Sasuke will be so angry if I go after Itachi.'_

Itachi was too strong, and both Naruto and Sasuke knew it. Sasuke had already "called it" for his dream, to kill him. And as much as it hurt Sasuke, he knew Itachi would get away with what he'd done. Naruto came to his conclusion. Itachi would have to pay.

-----

"Sasuke, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did with Naruto," Tsunade asked, sitting at her desk.

Sasuke groaned, "Help me to the tub, would you, woman?"

Tsunade frowned, but stood up and walked over to Sasuke anyways. He helped him up, supporting half of his weight, and walked him down the hall to a bathing room. "You don't need help do you? You're okay to clean yourself?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied, beginning to take off his clothes.

Tsunade walked out, and back down the hallway. Sasuke submerged himself in the warm tub, enjoying the relaxing feel against his skin. The window was slightly cracked open to allow steam out. The bathroom was like a hot spring, the tub was so big. But it was reasonable. The Hokage always had a personal sauna to themself.

Sasuke slid down, his mouth level with the water, and blew some bubbles. _'I'm going way too fast with Naruto.'_

-----

Naruto was lying on his bed, watching television. There was some cartoon show on, but he wasn't really watching it. He was too busy thinking. The clock ticked by, and the phone rang. Naruto rolled over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Naruto-kun?" a small, shy voice answered.

"Hinata?"

There was a pause. Oh god, hopefully Hinata wasn't just going to sit on the phone and say nothing like she'd done for the last five times she's called him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened to Sasuke, is he okay?" she finally said, in a very un-Hinata-like way.

Naruto replied, "Yes, Hinata, he's going to be fine, thank you."

Hinata's breathing got heavy. Jesus was she hyperventilating again? "Hey, are you alright?"

She hung up. Probably for the best, Naruto didn't want anyone bothering him now anyway. _'Might as well go to sleep, there's nothing to do,'_ he thought.

Naruto shut off the TV and crawled under the covers, burying his head in the pillow.

"Naruto," a voice spoke.

He shook it off. Maybe the stress was getting to him?

"Get up, Uzumaki. Don't you want to get me back?"

Naruto sighed. Apparently his mind wasn't listening to him. He was alone in his house.

A pale hand reached out and yanked Naruto out of the bed by his hair. "Ow!" he shouted, not seeing his attacker.

He looked up, and was greeted by the face of Itachi. "You-" he was cut off by Itachi pushing him against the ground with his foot.

"I said, get up!" He repeated, grinding at the blond's windpipe. He released his neck, and stood back. "Let's go, we'll go right now, in here."

Naruto so wasn't ready for this. He eyed his exits. Door, blocked. But there was a window right behind him, slightly open. Ten foot drop. He considered the odds.

Itachi growled, "I don't think so," and locked the window shut.

He had no choice. It was do or die. And there was no way Naruto would die at the hands of this guy. He came at Itachi, hands outstreched, and attempted to grab his neck. Itachi stopped him with a punch in the ribs. He fell to the ground, almost immobile. Naruto grasped for the bed, and tried to pull himself up.

Itachi smirked, and kicked him in the side, breaking a rib.

_'This really is too big of a job for me,' _Naruto thought, bleeding internally. Small tears formed at the edge of his eyes and he felt light headed.

"Leave family problems to family, Uzumaki," Itachi growled, turning and walking out of the boy's home.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to update so that people didnt think the fic died. Don't worry, it's still healthy and strong! 

I hope you like how it's going, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Schools in full session now, and I've got ...counts on fingers... five other fanfictions to update. Patience please!

--Lizz--


	5. Ch5 Just Want To Know FINAL CHAPTER

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This will be the **last chapter**. I am going to try to make a sequel eventually, I just have to have the drive for it. And you reviewers really help!

Sorry again for my slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnesssss... I'mma turtle, waah!!! But! This one's out just in time for X-mas. I love you guys!

Pairings: SasuNaru

Warnings: Rape, violence, language, shounen-ai/yaoi, sexual content

* * *

_Last Time..._

He had no choice. It was do or die. And there was no way Naruto would die at the hands of this guy. He came at Itachi, hands outstreched, and attempted to grab his neck. Itachi stopped him with a punch in the ribs. He fell to the ground, almost immobile. Naruto grasped for the bed, and tried to pull himself up.

Itachi smirked, and kicked him in the side, breaking a rib.

'This really is too big of a job for me,' Naruto thought, bleeding internally. Small tears formed at the edge of his eyes and he felt light headed.

"Leave family problems to family, Uzumaki," Itachi growled, turning and walking out of the boy's home.

-Chapter Five-

**I Just Want To Know  
**

The kyuubi vessel coughed up blood, and it spattered on the hard wood floor. He had to wait. Wait for this wound to heal like the others. With the kyuubi's chakra, he'd soon feel better.

Naruto lied there for what felt like forever, but really was only a few moments. He finally felt his ribs mend a bit, either it was the kyuubi's chakra healing him or he was getting used to the pain. Nevertheless, he staggered to his feet, taking careful steps forward. He choked on his own crimson blood, which ran down his shirt. He had to make it to Tsunade's, he had to see Sasuke. And most importantly, he had to kill Itachi.

-----

Sasuke was back in bed in Tsunade's office. It was getting late. He shifted under the thin blankets and shivered. The door slid open, and Sasuke craned his neck toward it. Naruto shuffled in, blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke sprung upright, and called out for the Hokage.

In the meantime, Sasuke got out of bed and cautiously limped over beside Naruto. He slid to the floor beside where he collapsed, and stroked his face. "Dobe..."

Tsunade rushed in, and caught sight of Naruto on the ground. Shizune, who wasn't far behind her, gasped at him, but quickly put her inhibitions behind and helped Tsunade carry Naruto to a separate room.

"Wait a sec..." Sasuke's voice strained, "I'm going with him."

Tsunade shifted Naruto so that she could hold him on her own, and nodded to Shizune. She moved to Sasuke and helped him up, and following Tsunade out of the room.

They slid open another door, and a room with two full beds were there. The Hokage set Naruto down, and began checking his pulse and breathing. Naruto's eyes flitted open, revealing two wet, blue orbs. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up, and his eyes connected with Naruto's. He pushed off of Shizune and walked over to Naruto, limping slightly on his ankle. He sat on the bed next to Naruto, and took his hand. "What is it?"

Shizune had a clipboard in her hand from seemingly nowhere, checking things and writing down notes as Tsunade said quick things to her. Tsunade removed Naruto's blood soaked shirt and his shoes.

"He came to my house... Itachi."

Sasuke's heart sped up at the name of his brother.

"No."

Naruto's voice was getting stronger, the kyuubi healing him more. "I don't know if I can face him on my own."

The darker haired boy groaned, and squeezed Naruto's hand, "Don't go after him, especially not now."

"But I want to."

"Naruto."

Tsunade cleared her throat, interrupting them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Naruto really needs his rest."

"And so do you, Sasuke," Shizune added.

Sasuke growled, and tucked himself into the bed next to Naruto in protest.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Don't do anything to wear him out, Uchiha..."

He nodded in reply, and snaked a hand around Naruto's belly, "Shut off the light on your way out, please, Hokage-san."

Shizune followed Tsunade out, flipping off the light and sliding shut the door behind her.

"Really, what are they, Tsunade-san, a couple of rabbits?" Shizune could be heard down the hall.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke, "I want revenge."

"I do too. No one touches you."

"No," the blond said, "I want him to pay for hurting you and your clan."

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, kissing him on the lips, whispering, "Naruto, you're sweet."

Naruto kissed him back. He moved his arm to lay on Sasuke's, and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Night."

-----

The next morning, Sasuke awoke with his arms wrapped around Naruto, happy.

Although the sight he saw was not.

"Y-You... two..." a sniffling girl whined, "Sa-Sasuke-kun is-is... GAY!!!"

The wailing woke Naruto, who flipped to see Sakura bawling into a pillow.

Naruto grumbled, "Sakura, did you really think you even had a chance against me? Uzumaki Naruto? The next Hokage?"

Sakura's cries increased, and Tsunade burst in.

"What is wrong?!"

Tsunade flew to Sakura's side, taking her in her arms, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun is g-gay!!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes, we can all see that."

"I l-love him!"

The Hokage rubbed the pink haired girl's back, as the two 'gay boys' watched on. Naruto chuckled a little while Sasuke bit his lip. He never meant to hurt her.

Naruto's giggles got louder, as he looked up at Sasuke, hoping to get a laugh out of him. Sasuke frowned, looking down at him, and swatted him lightly on the head. Naruto let out a defeated 'ow...'

"Sakura," Sasuke started, sweatdropping a bit, "I'm sorry you're upset."

Sakura's cries softened, "I wish you weren't gay."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Ha-ha! You should have liked me when I liked you then we wouldn't be gay!"

Sasuke tensed, and let go of Naruto, watching him fall from the bed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I think you should leave," Sasuke started.

Tsunade agreed, ushering the kunoichi out. When the door shut, Sasuke glared down at Naruto.

Naruto whined, "What was that for?!"

"You should watch how you pick your words, baka."

"What? What did I say?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke laid back down in bed and turned over, facing away from Naruto.

Naruto climbed back into the bed and slung himself over Sasuke.

"Come on, don't be so grumpy."

"..." Sasuke growled.

"Let's go, come on!" Naruto poked swiftly in Sasuke's lower back, earning him flinches.

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted, sitting straight up.

The blond sunk, and Sasuke turned to him, hurt and annoyance apparent in his eyes, "Well, you said 'you should have liked me when I liked you then we wouldn't be gay' to her!"

Naruto tilted his head.

"Is this some kind of game?" Sasuke demanded, "Am I just something to fill up the space Sakura couldn't? Am I someone to mess around with? Am I just your friend? What am I, Naruto? What are we?"

Sasuke's eyes were wet, but he didn't want tears to fall. But he always knew the moment he let his true feelings out, dark, honest feelings, he cried.

Naruto looked defeated. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"No!" A tear rolled down the dark-haired boy's cheek, and he quickly pushed it away. It didn't matter though, as one after the other, tears came gushing from his eyes, seemingly endless.

Naruto was concerned now. It wasn't like him to cry. He crawled close to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in Sasuke's shirt. "I'm sorry, Sasu-"

"I don't want to lose you, Naruto."

Naruto looked up. Sasuke's eyes were burning into his. He took the blond's face in his hands, moving in level to his own. Naruto look his arms with his hands, and apologized again, "I'm really sorry."

"Just promise you won't leave me?"

Naruto's eyes were wet, and his cheeks were red as tears rolled down them. He couldn't speak.

"Tell me, Naruto."

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke."

Sasuke met their lips. He just needed someone to be there for him. Someone who wouldn't leave him, who would be there, and keep him out of the darkness.

They parted. "I didn't mean that stuff I said," Naruto started, "I'm not good with words, and-"

"It's alright."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's tears away, and held him close to him.

Neither boy would be alone again.

And they could face Itachi.

Together.

♥

* * *

Closing A/N: Thank you a million times for reading, I love you guys oh-so-much!!! You are just so sweet and amazing. Again, I'm going to make a sequel, where our two loves get together and go against Itachi. It shall be action packed!!! Until then, you can send me messages through my profile and talk with me about this fic, or throw ideas at me about the sequel. 

Love forever, your author,

--Lizz--


End file.
